Thoughts
by Stephanie M. Snape
Summary: Snape discovers a new potion that lets him hear the thoughts of whoever loves him. Heh heh...
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Snape has concocted a new potion. Now whose thoughts is he hearing?

'...' = thinking"..." = talking out loud

The Potion

'That should do it.' Snape thought to himself as he put in the last ingredient of the new potion he was making. According to the spell book from which he got it from, the drinker of this potion would be able to hear the thoughts of the one (or ones) who loves him or her. Severus had been looking for a new potion to keep him busy. For some strange reason he hadn't given out much homework this week so he had some free time on his hands. When the potion had turned a lime green color he poured some into a glass. "Well, here goes nothing..." he said and downed half the glass. It tasted like lemons, he noticed, and then proceeded to pass out.

When he regained consciousness, he found himself on the floor of his office. He got up and looked around. Everything was as it was before he passed out. He got up and poured what was left of the potion into a vile. The potion would last until he kissed or was kissed by the special someone, the only down side to this potion, so for now, he went to bed.

The next day went by pretty normal. Until Severus had his Gryffindor and Slytherin 7th year class.

When he entered the room, instead of hearing silence like he usually did, he heard a voice. A girl's voice. 'I hope we didn't have any homework...oh here he comes. Mm...' she sighed hopefully as he stopped at the front of the room. Snape looked around the room, but no one's mouth was moving. He tried to identify the voice but couldn't. So the potion had worked and whoever loved him was in this class right now. But who was it? This was going to drive him crazy.

He wrote the instructions to the potion they were making today on the board. Or rather, he flicked his wand and the directions _appeared_ on the board and told the class to get to work. 'Oh I already know how to do this one, this should be easy, maybe he'll compliment me...' someone thought. Snape looked around the room. No one was looking at him or looking suspicious. 'Damn it!' he thought. He went back to his desk and pretended to work on something. The girl he had heard earlier was now reciting the words to a song Snape couldn't recognize. He was safe for now. A little while later (after the girl had finished her song and was now starting on a second one.) he scanned the room once more. And noticed that a Gryffindor girl seemed to be already done with her potion. '...I already know how to do this one, this should be easy...' he remembered the girl saying. Could that be her? A Gryffindor? Her name was Samantha Locke. One of his best students. Not that he would ever admit that people actually did well in his class. 'There must be some way to tell if I'm right' he thought. He decided to get up and casually walk around the room like he always did and pretended not to notice Samantha, when he got to her, he would know.

Samantha looked up as Snape got up from his desk. He was walking around the class as he always did. To either criticize a Gryffindor or compliment a Slytherin. 'Why did I have to be a Gryffindor? I'm not really all that brave. Stupid bloody hat!' she thought to herself. Snape glanced at her. Well, he knew one thing for sure, whoever it was, was a Gryffindor. He was almost positive it was her now. She looked around the room and realized she was the first one to finish. 'Oh, I'm the only one done. I guess studying actually paid off for once, then again this is the only class I study for. Hey! Maybe he'll say something good since I finished early. And I'm pretty sure I did everything right...'. He stepped in front of her cauldron and looked inside. Her potion was bubbling a light blue color. She had done it right. "Ms. Locke," he started. 'Merlin, that voice!'. "Would you care to share with the class why your potion is a different color than everyone else's?" he said. "Er...because that's the color it's supposed to be, sir." she replied, looking him in the eye. 'Oh...I shouldn't have said that...oh...those eyes...'. What should he say to that? "5 points from Gryffindor for cheek.". 'Shit! I've made him hate me. I know he hates me. Why did I have to go and open my big yap?' Samantha mentally beat herself up. "Now, would you like to tell me why your potion is a different color than Mr. Malfoy's?" Snape tried again. "Um...because I have already put in the bleeding heart, sir." she said. 'Please don't get mad, please don't get mad...'. "Well then, 5 points to Gryffindor for Ms. Locke's ability to quickly and accurately finish today's potion." he said, quite surprised with himself. She smiled and said "Thank you, sir.".

"Class dismissed." he said and went back to his desk. As the class filed out of the room, he could still hear Sam (we are going to just call her Sam now because Samantha is too long) thinking: 'I can't believe he gave me 5 points! He doesn't hate me! I should go study some more. Merlin, his voice! I could just melt!'. He smiled to himself. It was barely noticeable, but still a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

'Man! I love these shoes! They do make me a bit tall, but who cares! These are awesome! Finally my sister sent me something I actually like. Are they too much though? I wonder if He'll notice them...' Severus heard as he entered the class room. He made instructions appear on the board.

'Oh crap! The only one I didn't study last night! I knew it. Oh well, I'll live. Hopefully...' Snape could see the look of disappointment on her face.

"Ok, get into groups of two." he ordered. Sam, not having a lot of friends, was paired with Neville Longbottom.

"Sorry you have to be paired with me, Sam. I'm sure you know how bad I am at potions and you, well you earned Gryffindor 5 points yesterday for doing a good job on yours.".

"It's okay, Neville, really I don't mind. And yesterday, well, I was just lucky, I already knew how to make that potion." With that, they started.

When they were half way finished their potion (ahead of the class amazingly, and Neville haven't hurt himself yet) they needed more Armadillo bile, so Sam went up to the front of the room to get some. On the way back to her table a Slytherin girl in the front row decided it would be funny to stick out her leg in front of Sam. Sam, who was reading the side of the bottle to make sure she had grabbed the right one, didn't see and tripped sending the bottle flying behind her, landing on Snape's desk and breaking, spilling the contents all over his papers. All the Slytherins burst out in laughter and even some of the Gryffindors. Sam, who was mortified didn't look up from the floor.

'God, oh god, oh god, why? Why me? Don't cry, your fine just get up. I can't. Jeez...' Snape could hear her. She stood up and brushed herself off.

"Ms. Locke, Ms. Parkinson, detention otnight after dinner." he said.

"Yes, sir." she said, Pansy was still laughing. 'Merlin I hate that Parkinson character! Her name suits her well, damned Pansy!' she thought as she went back to her seat. Her torso ached from the impact. She winced as she sat down.

"Do you need to see Madame Pomfry after a simple fall, Ms. Locke?" Snape said, smirking.

"No, sir." Sam said, her face burning. Some Slytherins were still snickering. Snape let it continue for few a for more minutes before silencing the class once more.

'Why does he have to hate me so much? I work hard in his class, never cause a disturbance, well except for that. I wonder if he would act differently if he knew how I cared for him. Probably not, but I still love him. Damn it all, try to think about something else, something else...'. Snape had muttered a cleaning spell and he was now pretending to busy himself with another paper. 'Maybe I could think about how I'm going to have to have Slytherins laughing at me all day long. Why does Potions have to be my first subject? Damn! She made me scuff my shoe!' she had bent down and was lifting her robe to expose her left leg, which caused Neville to blush and look away. Snape, however, did not. She was wearing black high-heel shoes. She had licked her finger and rubbed off the mark and was now doing the same to her right shoe. 'He probably didn't even notice, I don't know why I even wore them.'

a/n: chapter three will be much better...hopefully...


End file.
